


Of whiskey, whales, and wanting

by Ultron



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry we’re doing <i>what</i>, Howard?”</p>
<p>"We're going whale watching!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of whiskey, whales, and wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> This is for a fic swap with the lovely plinys! I jokingly said that I was going to use the word 'whale' from the list of prompts and then I actually got an idea for it. Part of the idea came from season 2's move to LA and also the fact that Peggy is supposed to get a new love interest. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

It was a breezy, winter morning in Los Angeles when Peggy pulled up at the dock. Howard had called her the late the night before, so late she'd wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him for waking her, saying that she _had_ to meet him at the dock in the morning.

She asked him the reason why, wondering what could be so important about it that he had to call right then to tell her, but all he said was that it was surprise. She could only sigh when she hung up the phone. One never knew what they would get with Howard Stark's surprises.

As soon as she exited her car a voice yelled out at her. "Hey, Peg! Over here!"

She turned around to see him standing in front of one of smaller of his many yachts. Peggy made her way over to him and was greeted with a hug. "Good to see you, pal."

"You too, Howard. So, what's this big surprise of yours?" she asked.

He gave her his classic grin as he wrapped his arm around her. "Well, you mentioned wanting to experience some of the many things LA has to offer and today I'm going to help with that."

He then turned her toward the ocean. "We're going whale watching," he declared.

Peggy just blinked, wondering if she heard him right. "I'm sorry we're doing _what_ , Howard?"

"Whale watching. Come on, Peg, it's really fun. They're migrating south toward Mexico and they'll be hundreds of them out. It's really something to see. Plus I've just restocked the bar."

Peggy looked over at his smiling face and couldn't help but smiled back. She almost found it funny that something as simple as whale watching got Howard excited but she guessed after flying over war zones and partying with people who had more money than the entire Swiss government something simple could be fun too. "Alright, let's get a move on then."

So they headed onto the yacht and Howard lead her to where a table had been prepared at the very front of it. He poured them some whiskey from the bottle left on the table and they both turned toward the sea.

The view was stunning; the sun glistening on the tiny waves that were being stirred up as they set off, the clear sky touching the never-ending horizon, the small pack of seagulls flying by. A soft smile crept onto her face. "It's nice out today."

He took a big swig and nodded. "That it is, pal. Which means we'll get a better chance of spotting them."

"Why are you so excited about this?" she asked.

"Come on, Peg, whales are pretty interesting animals. I mean we've studied some of their sonar to help with some of our inventions," he began. Then he chuckled. "Look, while the whales are something, the real reason I'm excited is I get to catch up with you. I haven't seen much of you since you moved here."

"Well, we've both stayed busy. I've had some missions to attend too, you've got a business to run. You've been in New York for the past couple of weeks. Our schedules just can't seem to line up," she said before turning to him and smiling. "But you're right it is nice to take some time to catch up."

"So are you living the Hollywood dream life yet?" he asked as he poured more whiskey into his glass.

She laughed as she shook her head, her long locks bouncing off her shoulders. "No, not yet Howard. Though I think things are going well here. I mean I still have some things I miss about New York, like Angie and the diner and Mr. Jarvis. But I mean you all visit sometimes and I still work with a few familiar faces, like Daniel and Thompson. Daniel and I actually go out for drinks together sometimes."

"Oh ho, is someone finally in a relationship?" he teased though there was some genuine curiosity in his tone.

Peggy just grinned as she shook her head. "No, Daniel and I are just friends, Howard. But…"

She trailed off and looked down at her glass, a blush growing on her face. Howard couldn't help but notice it and wondered what it was about. "But what?"

"Well, I-I met someone."

Howard straightened up in his chair, clearly surprised by the news. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "It never really came up. Besides I didn't really feel you would care too much."

"Not care?" he began, "Peg, I always care what's happening in your life." He paused for a minute and awkwardly shifted in his seat. "So…what's he like?"

"Well, he's very sweet and funny. He's actually a veteran from Northern California. He works at this little café near my apartment. We actually met when I was eating outside and he was sweeping the sidewalk. We just started talking and-"

"He sounds boring," interrupted Howard.

Peggy frowned at him. "He's not boring, Howard. He's normal. Which after helping create a super solider, destroying the Nazi's science division, and dealing with all the craziness that was clearing your name, I need some normal in my life again."

He just chuckled. "When have you ever had normal in your life?"

"Well," she began, "I admit that being part of the British Royal Military isn't necessarily 'normal' but I must say things got a lot weirder when I joined the SSR. Then I met you and normality pretty much just left entirely."

"You ever regret joining the SSR?" he asked. "Losing that chance at a normal life?"

Peggy didn't hesitate when she replied. "Never. Without the SSR I wouldn't be who I am now. I'd never have met Steve. I'd never have met you."

She reached across the table and laid her hand on top on his, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her. "You're a really good friend, Howard. I'm glad to have you in my life."

Friend. Oh how he would love to be something more. But he'd take it. He'd take being in her life in any way he could. Cause that's what happened when you loved someone. So he smiled at her and said, "Glad to be a part of it, pal."

Suddenly they were hit with a small drizzle of water. They turned toward the ocean and saw the whales beginning to flop out the water, each more picturesque than the one before it.

"Wow," began Peggy, awestruck. "They're beautiful."

"They sure are, pal," he replied. He wasn't glancing at the whales though. His gaze never left her.

"They sure are."


End file.
